Love Ya'
by Seth Child Star
Summary: The girls,now 16,go to a show,and surprises happen. First chap not PG-13. Please R&R.
1. Blunder Youth

Disclaim:I don't own a thing. Please take care to read Warning label X.

Warning Lable X:I haven't got a clue what I doing.

Buttercup sat in a chair,waiting for the show to start. Her sisters had dates,and Butch had told her to be there for the show. That's who she was waiting for. Suddenly,an announcer spoke.

"Welcome all! Our show today is solo and local bands doing famous songs! first up is a local Townsviller band,Blunder Youth! They will be performing a song by Story of the Year!" Every one clapped as the curtins pulled back to revel Butch and some other kids.

"This song is dedicated to a girl I'd like to be more than just friends with. This one's for Buttercup." Butch said. Blossem and Bubbles looked back at her. Butch and the band began to play.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too  
  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes  
  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!

Blunder Youth finished and exited the stage. Butch walked up to Buttercup and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and sat down to enjoy the rest of the show.

Little did he know,she had a suprise for him...


	2. Serindipty

Disclaimer:I don't own Maps,The Yeah Yeah Yeahs do. Power Puff girls are owned by the creaters. I don't even own my own brain.

Buttercup sat in the chair. She grinned as Butch slipped his hand into hers. He had no clue the surprise she had in store for him. But right now,the band Procter was playing a song by Gloria Ganor(Yay! I was able to slip my best friend's Ronald's name in the story!And his favorite singer,too!).

When the song ened,buttercup leaned over and whispered a "I have to go to the bathroom." to Butch. She stood up and walked towards the bathrooms,but turned and walked backstage to a group of boys and girls,looking for Bethany Anders,Danny Franks,and Sam Thomas,the other girl and two boys in her band.

When she found them,they wen't to the front of the line. They were going on in five minutes. Buttercup slipped on a black winter hat and a pair of biker goggles. after the five minutes the announcer called for Serindipity. Buttercup,Bethany,Danny,and Sam walked out on stage.

Once on stage,Buttercup walked up to the mic and began to sing.

Buttercup:  
Pack up  
I'm straight  
Enough  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!   
They don't love you like i love you...  
  
Made off  
Don't stray  
My kind's your kind   
I'll stay the same  
  
Pack up  
Don't stray  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
  
Wait! they don't love you like i love you  
Wait! they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you...  
Wait! they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you...  
  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!   
They don't love you like i love you...  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you...

To be continued... 


End file.
